


Consider My Question Answered

by Jessa



Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, During Canon, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Rough Foreplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: This story isthis SW Finn/Kylo storybut just with Magnus/Alec. It’s mostly the same but a bit different at the end.Filling the rather unfortunate fade-to-black on Malec's first time in S2E7 and it does include explicit consent from Magnus and it's Magnus POV to help make that even clearer. And he's a little bit of a soft dom/power bottom type too to help with that hopefully.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Consider My Question Answered

He’s handsy when horny for an over-thinking type, Magnus determines, as the Shadowhunter tears at the High Warlock’s pin-striped business shirt; this part isn’t thought through at all. And that’s fine. But still, it’s his business shirt - a very-nice-brand shirt - and he’d appreciate a little more care in the way it’s being torn from his torso now that Alexander has finally made up his oft capricious mind and decided that yes he’s ready to sleep with someone, and not just any old someone. The warlock smiles into the warrior’s hungry kiss as the physically larger and much more mortal man continues to back him into his own master bedroom. 

Magnus has been very much looking forward to the way their first time might begin - he’s thought it through many times and with many variations, and one of those was probably this; just a split-second choice made by Alexander to finally do it, after all his usual agonizing, and not to plan it out at all. Not to make a performance or fuss. Not to force it. And he’s been looking forward just as much to how these big hands of the Shadowhunter might feel doing something roughish to him like this, apart from sparring. Inspired by a different kind of lust than that. 

Although perhaps it is the same kind; stripping his clothes from his body in a physical act of passion is probably not that different from disarming him of some weapon, really. But Magnus is centuries old so thinking up things while waiting - scenarios - isn’t exactly a thing he’s not used to. He can fantasize like the best immortal, it passes the time. And he’s had virgins before but never Shadowhunter virgins - never Shadowhunters - so this is all very new for the warlock too. It’s special. And he’s not been intimate with anyone for such a long time so what they’re doing now is extra special. These anterior moments are significant for them both. They’ll look back together and remember them.

The warlock swallows that thought though; it won’t do for him to overthink this and get nervous; they are both adjusting to something here and Magnus is as excited for this as the warrior clearly is, if he’s really honest with himself about it. Although he would never ever let on about that to Alexander. So Magnus doesn’t say anything so personal now; he just pushes the start of that feeling away and forces himself to return to the good feel of the warrior’s big hands on his bare skin. Pretty hard to ignore because, after all, the man is just so handsy when horny.

Alexander keeps leading them further inside the room towards the bed; Magnus knows that’s the only place they’re headed for. Partly he knows that because this is his own apartment but also because Alexander has always seemed very traditional to Magnus, in the short time they've known each other, and sex and beds are things he is sure that someone like him would naturally pair up and think of as nice - which will be fun later, to show him that very nice sex can be had in very many places other than beds - but for now, he can just sense that that’s where his beautiful archer man wants to be for his first time. And it is a very nice bed, of course, it belongs to the warlock. And Magnus would also like to make love to Alexander here; he certainly won’t object to this location. The sheets are softer than the very newest grasses and they smell of the most inviting places Magnus thinks he’s ever been in all his years.

He relaxes further into Alexander’s big hands as they cup him around his bare flanks - his shirt is undone now and most of his buttons have come completely away from the garment and are on the floor, but that’s fine; Magnus can afford more business shirts. The hands cup his upper body gently at first. They are to a degree now trepid. And this is a little of another thing Magnus has been waiting for, since Alexander made this decision a moment ago, out in the living room; the first sign of the virgin’s doubts returning. 

“It’s alright, you’re doing fine,” Magnus murmurs, through the kisses while he touches his own hands to the outsides of Alexander’s, and presses his big palms down firmly to the skin of his body; reassuring his beau. “Do you know, Shadowhunter, that I have dreamed of the way you might touch me like this?”

“You have?” Alec answers breathily, eyes bright when they catch the warlock’s in the low lit bedroom.

“Yes,” Magnus whispers. “I’ve dreamed of how this might feel.”

“And it feels okay?”

“Oh, it feels much better than okay, Alexander,” Magnus says. “It feels good. And I like it so much, I may never want you to stop.”

His knees find the back of the bed at last and the warlock is almost relieved because that was not entirely the truth. The touches are nice - they do feel good - but the warlock’s cock is starting to suggest a whole lot of very loud things to the rest of him now, and none of them are at all about touching the top half of his body. And the loudest of them is that it would be extremely good - extremely fine - to have his trousers removed right now. Enough already with his business shirt and his torso; the immortal’s dick is hard and aching to be out of his slacks. But Alexander is sadly not yet up to that, still all big hands around his chest. Although they’ve honed pleasantly to two locations; his thumbs thrum lightly over the warlock’s nipples. Magnus tilts his head to the side and the Shadowhunter’s mouth lands beneath his ear.

“Oh,” he sighs, not expecting the aptitude that Alexander clearly has for pleasuring his body with his mouth or thumbs like this, a body which has admittedly received a substantial amount of pleasure in all the years it’s roamed the earth, but still, “this is unexpected, Shadowhunter.”

“Is that a good thing?” Alec murmurs against his skin.

“Oh yes,” Magnus urges him very quickly. “Yes, keep doing this, it’s a very good thing, Alexander.”

So the Shadowhunter does continue the touches of his thumbs and mouth to some of the most sensitive parts of the warlock’s fit body, and now the top of the warrior’s thigh, too, already pressed between them, is starting to rub him. And it’s sending more very pleasant shivers all the way up and down the immortal’s spine and making his back arch and his cock ache even more for release from his slacks than it was before. Suggesting ever and ever louder that it would very much like the attention of the very handsy and handsome Shadowhunter too. And soon. So a little impatience slips past the warlock’s ordinarily very well-controlled veneer. Sometimes niceties really are just completely overlookable. And should be.

“Here,” Magnus huffs, without care this time for anything but a clear and very unveiled direction. Towards his cock. He takes Alexander’s hands and places them firmly to the bulge in the front of his pants, and then to the button at his waistband. 

“Oh, _right_ ,” Alec says, catching on. “You’d like-”

“If you’d be so kind please, Alexander, yes I would like.”

Magnus could help him he supposes but now the foreplay has headed in the direction he wants it to he’s enjoying very much again the unexpected skills of the warrior, and how pleasant the details of him feel now they’ve engaged with each other like this; this time it’s the feel of Alexander's locks between his fingers as they slip through his hair and tug at its ends gently. And as his fingertips graze around the back of Alexander’s neck, while he unfastens the warlock’s trousers, Magnus finds that it’s very nice to be taken over. He remembers he has yearned for this too.

The warlock and the warrior continue to kiss, a little messily now; they’ve kissed before but never while removing clothes so fervently, or with a thought for going too far beyond just that, as they are now. The back of the immortal’s knees are still against the mattress and Magnus has to grip the taller man about the neck and shoulders to maintain his vertical position, and prevent himself from falling backward before he’s quite ready because Alexander’s hands - short of holding him upright - are still busy at the front of his pants. So Magnus does decide then to yield to all of it; the situation, his own urges and the virgin’s still very amorous advances. Sensing he’s had enough done by now anyway to his pants; they’re not completely loose but at least the Shadowhunter’s made a start, and his cock feels better, less confined. His belt has been loosened too. So Magnus lets his knees buckle against the bed now and lets his arse find its soft surface. It’s been nice to hold back for as long as he has but it’s high time they both got horizontal.

And now that he’s sitting, his line of sight is at Alexander’s belt.

“I think,” Magnus says, looking up from the belt to the flushed face of the Shadowhunter, which is rent by a smile so unaffected surely only a mortal could muster something so untroubled, eyes still very bright, lips very rouged from kissing, and dark locks of hair mussed across his forehead as he just keeps on grinning excitedly down at Magnus, and starts to fumble with the belt he wears, and make it as loose as he’s just made the warlock’s, “that you and these trousers are destined to part ways rather quickly now, Alexander.”

The virgin chuckles as his slacks find the floor very quickly. And he steps very ingloriously out of their ends, which catch on his shoes but he gets them off too as his cock pronks free of his black trunks, which are also coming off very quickly. And there’s something about the sight of all this happening this quickly which Magnus finds no less than perfect and entirely delightful, but it doesn’t end there; now his lower half is bare, the man launches himself again for Magnus, fully erect, his blushing cock bobbing, and he’s all big hands once more. Magnus can’t help but grin too. He’s still only half on the bed himself, and half out of his own slacks - although at least now the warlock is on his back, and progress is progress after all - and Magnus just shakes his head through Alexander’s calamitous final collapse to the mattress as he pulls the warlock down with him, just going with it all and letting the Shadowhunter lead them again. And yes he has helped many a mortal through their first time. And not very much surprises him anymore. And certainly nothing embarrasses. Everything he does again is as pleasurable as it was the first time he ever did it. But it’s even more so here and now because this is the first time he’s ever done any of it with his _pretty boi_. His beautiful Alexander.

He’s over the top of Magnus now, his mouth still greedy and against his neck and it’s time for the warlock to again do a thing he's been expecting he'd need to. Not that he minds. Enough of the virgin leading, as entertaining as it’s been to let him do so much of that when he’s felt reassured he could. What Magnus enjoys the very most - and there really is so much of carnality that he’s missed - is to fill his hands, and really fill them, with a lover for the first time. To hold someone close with intent. And so that’s what Magnus does to Alexander.

He runs his experienced hands - which have been so empty for such a long time - down now along the Shadowhunter’s muscled arms as they balance his big frame above him on the bed. Arms still sheathed inside his shirt sleeves. And Magnus squeezes Alexander and feels how hard the muscles of those steady arms are beneath the dark fabric still adorning his upper body. And his touches cause the mortal man to still, all of a sudden. Now that Magnus is doing this to him. Exploring him with confident hands that find his fit waist now. Slide from the tails of his shirt to the warm curves of his bare arse. Squeeze his firm cheeks. And then they slide back up the virgin’s long body, one of them slipping inside the bottom of the front of his still-buttoned shirt to feel the skin of his warm abdomen, while the other finds his length. Just as warm to his touch, and long like all the rest of him. And Magnus strokes with his fingers from the soft tight curls at the base of him to the sticky tip of his cock's head. As Alexander sighs and Magnus feels the muscles of his stomach flex. They both hold their breath and look at each other.

“You have seemed ravenous, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, gazing up from the mattress into his eyes. “But now, Shadowhunter, you are so still.”

“I want you so much,” Alec murmurs, staring down at the warlock from above him on the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't ask first."

"Thank you," Magnus answers. “But also _thank you_ , Alexander... because you do know I've wanted you too. For so long, have I wanted you. There are things I could tell you about that. Perhaps.”

He studies Alexander very carefully, still paused above him, and listening intently to what he has to say now. Waiting for Magnus, obedient again. The warlock's hand is still playing around his lower belly and cock. More of what Magnus was always expecting to do. Tame him just a little. Just enough.

“Is your mouth hungry for something?” Magnus murmurs. “Or would you prefer to relax and lay as I am now, Alexander?”

The beautiful virgin archer man dips his mouth back to the warlock’s, pecks it. And then he resumes the kissing of the warlock’s neck. Kissing down the length of that and then across the breadth of his shoulder slowly. And then across the top of one of his pecs. Heading back down towards the region of his nipple. Saying nothing with words. All action again.

“Okay,” Magnus sighs, allowing it. And feeling another smile tease the corners of his mouth as his hands move back to the Shadowhunter’s hair and twist at his curls playfully. While the back of Alexander’s head travels further and further away, down the warlock’s body. Towards the loosened fastenings of his trousers. And, beneath them, to his own weeping cock. “In that case, Alexander, I will consider my question answered.”


End file.
